


don't need his love

by orphan_account



Series: epitome of youth [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Jealous Lucas, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Soft Kisses, cute luwoo, flustered jungwoo, jaehyun is kinda a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-17 19:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which lucas finally expresses his true feelings for jungwoo.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: epitome of youth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532654
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	don't need his love

The air felt heavy with tension. In the back of Jungwoo's mind he knew he probably shouldn't have agreed to meet with Jaehyun, but nevermind the matter, he was here now. The pair had agreed to meet at a relatively known restaurant on campus. Not too upscale and not too modern. It was a lively place and had a rustic vibe. On a night like this, college students too lazy to cook for themselves, filled the restaurant.

"I'm so glad you finally agreed to meet with me," Jungwoo raised his head at the sound of the voice from across the table. He had been toying with the straw of his strawberry lemonade, trying to avoid the older boy's gaze. He nervously fiddled with the straw of his sweet drink, it in a way grounded him."I was wondering if you'd ever stop flirting with Lucas and talk to me." 

And there it was. The comment made Jungwoo's blood boil and stomach coil in anxiousness. Those comments are what drove the pair's breakup. That and the fact that Jaehyun is a cheating bastard. Who was he to comment on Jungwoo and Lucas's friendship? He hadn't even known Jungwoo for a day, when he tried to ask him out at a loud and rowdy frat party. Stupidly, Jungwoo took him up on his offer. They dated and then broke it off. And here they were in the present moment. 

"I think I'm starting to regret my decision." 

"Don't, I wanted this to happen. I was wondering if you want to be like a _ thing _ again," Jehyung's eyes were filled with hope. A sly smirk appearing on his handsome face. "Not boyfriends per see. Friends with benefits maybe?"__

_ __ _

_ __ _

Jungwoo's heart caught in his throat. 

Friends with benefits? 

Is he crazy? 

How can you hurt someone so deeply with lies and deceitfulness and then come crawling back into their life with an outrageous proposition?

Thoughts raced through the boy's mind. "I-, this isn't working out. I think I should leave." Jungwoo hurriedly stood up out of his chair and rushed past Jaehyun, out the door. 

-

Jungwoo sat on his plush couch, curled up into a ball. Who knows how long he had been sitting there. He was frozen, shaking as tears freely fell from his eyes. He should have never agreed to meet Jaehyun. He only wanted to hurt the younger. How could someone have no sense of human decency? 

Jungwoo debated calling his best friend, Lucas. He probably shouldn't bother him with his problems. No one wants here pitiful crying. Fighting his overthinking brain, Jungwoo reached his arm over to the coffee table, picking up his phone. 

Ring...

Ring...

"Hi, Woo! It's kinda late, shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Woo? Are you crying?" Jungwoo tried not to make it known he was crying but his sniffles gave him away. 

"L-Lucas. C-can you come to see me? Stay the ni-"

"Hey, don't worry. I'll be right over, we can watch cheesy romantic movies and eat pizza? How does that sound?" Jungwoo could hear the smile in Lucas's voice. He was truly his best friend.

-

"Ya, know, I never liked Jaehyun. He is a complete asshole. He didn't deserve you." Lucas casually says this, taking a big bite of his slice of pizza. "I hated when you were together, he got under my skin so damn much."

Lucas's words stunned Jungwoo. They filled his stomach with butterflies. Before he knew it, Lucas's big hand cradled his face. Big chocolate eyes staring back at Jungwoo's. His thumb stroked the boy's cheek. "You deserve someone that can treat you like the perfect person you are. I would love if you'd let me do that for you."

Without a second thought, Jungwoo's lips crashed into Lucas's. Warm and reassurance we're all Jungwoo could feel.

The boys broke away from each other, breathless. "Make it happen then."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!  
make sure to follow my youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCxM28t3ALBpYITSsz8eRN1w/


End file.
